Only Words
by Some Broken Hearts Never Heal
Summary: Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me. But words can hurt. They can tear worlds apart. FEMESLASH. Angsty. Lemons in Second Chapter, hinted Lemons in first chapter.
1. Tara

**DISCLAIMER - All Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and whoever ekse owns them, not me. Don't sue me, I have no money.  
>AN: Angsty little One-Shot... Enjoy it. And please don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.<p>

How many times, as a child, had I repeated that little rhyme? I mean, it doesn't really mean anything at all does it? Because I know words can hurt. I know full well that words can hurt. There are five words that have killed me repeatedly, but to tell you them, would be to start at the end, and doing that would not help you understand, so I will start at the beginning.

She caught my attention from the first moment I saw her, it was just something, I wasn't sure what, but something about her intrigued me. It couldn't have been the way she carried herself, because she carried herself like so many others, and she didn't even look at me, so it couldn't have been her eyes either. So to this day I do not know what it was that initially drew me to her, but there was something, so I listened to it. I followed her to the canteen, keeping my distance, but watching her. She seemed sad, almost melancholy in her existence. I wanted to know why. I wanted to know what had put such a look of pain on this girls face.  
>I became so lost within my own thoughts of her, that I didn't notice until it was too late, that I had bumped into her, spilling my cheap soda over her. I blushed and apologised immediately, but she waved it away with a sad smile, explaining that her life at the moment just seemed to be ruled by Murphy's law. I gave her a shy smile, and offered to take her out for coffee to apologise. I don't know why I asked and I don't know why she said what she said, but she agreed.<p>

Coffee led to dinner pretty quickly, and after dinner, we shared our first kiss. She stuttered as she backed away, before smiling at me. She confided in me that that had been the first time she had kissed a girl. I told her that it was the first time I had kissed a girl as well, so she didn't have to worry, and she shot me another smile, making something inside me flutter.  
>She started to spend every spare moment with me not long after that. She stayed in my room and I in hers, just curling up together to sleep, both of us enjoying the closeness.<br>It was a month before we did anything truly physical, and it was worth the wait. She was slow and tender and loving, all the things I had hoped for from getting to know her, and I hoped beyond hope that I had been able to replicate at least some of the feelings she had made me feel.  
>It was a week after that that I finally gathered my courage and told her I loved her. She told me she felt the same and I had a huge grin plastered on my face for the rest of the day, possibly the rest of the week.<p>

We were happy for a long while after that, she proved to me time and time again that she loved me, and as we moved in together, sharing a dorm room, and we came out to the rest of the world. We dealt with everything together, the homophobia, the work, stresses of everyday life, illnesses, deadlines, lack of employment. Everything.

Then it happened. I don't know what started it, but she began to pull away from me. The 'I Love Yous' became less and less, and she no longer tried on the physical side of things either. And then came the words. Those five fatal words that have torn me to pieces.

"I'm sorry Tara. It's over."

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words said by Willow can tear me apart.


	2. Willow

**Okay, Okay, I know I said that it was a One-Shot, but I couldn't just leave it at that, it was breaking my heart, hence the second chapter.  
>There is a Lemon at the end of this chapter, not for kiddies.<br>DISCLAIMER: Willow and Tara and all other characters mentioned belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and anyone else who has claim to them. Pointless to sue me, I have no money.**

* * *

><p>I had regretted the words the moment they had left my mouth. I saw Tara's face crumple, and I felt my heart do the same. Why was I doing this? I loved her. But I was putting her in danger, I knew I was putting her in danger, so it was essential.<p>

My mother disproved of the fact that I was gay, and had told my Uncle, who had told his 'mates' who were now out to get me and any girl I seemed to be too close to. I knew that Buffy could take care of herself and of Dawnie. But Tara... Tara was sweet, amazing wonderful and the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I couldn't let anyone hurt her. So I had to do this.

A month passed, then two, Tara refused to meet my eyes when we passed each other in the hallways. I felt terrible, I didn't want to hurt her, but the guys were still out for me. I promised myself that the moment things settled down I would go and explain. I didn't expect her to take me back, but I would explain. I owed her that at least.

It all happened without me meaning it to. She bumped into me, just like on that first day, spilling her soda over me, once again. She stuttered and apologised until she realised who it was who it was and then her eyes hardened. She stood, grabbed her bag and stormed off. I remained where I stood, finally crying. I hadn't cried over her, not even when I had said those horrible words to her, but now I cried, stood in the middle of campus, people milling around me, soda soaking my sweater, my books scattered around me. I stood there until Buffy ran up, gathering up my books and leading me by my arm to our dorm room. She sat me down and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head but she wouldn't let up. So I told her.

She slapped me. Buffy slapped me, and called me an idiot. Then she called the police on my uncle. My statement was taken and then Buffy dragged me to Tara's room. She knocked for me, told me to talk to her then walked off. Tara answered the door, sniffling, before locking eyes with me.

"What do you want?" She asked. I swallowed, it was now or never.

"I've come to explain." She raised an eyebrow but didn't stop me, so I explained. I explained everything, stood there in the hallway. She blinked.

"Right. Thank you for explaining." Like I said, I didn't expect for her to take me back, but her next words shocked me.  
>"Look, it's late, you shouldn't be walking around campus at this time... and there are a few things I would like to tell you as well... would you like to come in and... s-spend the night?" I have a feeling that if it weren't for the fact that they were held in my eyes would have fallen out at that moment. I followed her in, into the room we had shared. I stood in the middle, waiting for her to ask me to sit, or to start talking. She started talking.<br>"I-I wanted to t-tell you that I really m-missed you... A-and..." She started crying. I couldn't help myself, I stepped forward, once, twice, then wrapped her in my arms, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.  
>"I-I still l-love you." She muttered. I smiled a little bit, running my fingers up and down her back.<p>

"I still love you as well Ta." I said, almost without thinking. She lifted her head, locking eyes with me, before kissing me, the type of kiss she used to give me in those early days, sweet and tender. I closed my eyes, just enjoyed the feeling of having her back in my arms, but the kiss quickly changed from sweet to passionate. I kissed her back, allowing her tongue entrance when she asked. Her hands slid up my top, removing it, only breaking our kiss momentarily. She pushed me backwards, onto the bed. She gave me a sweet, yet not completely innocent smile, before her mouth descended onto my bra clad nipple, biting down, making me arch into her. She slid her fingers round the edge of the cup, teasing me before ripping the material down and gripping my breasts, kneading them roughly.

She had only acted like this once. The night after her Father had come to town, he wasn't particularly happy about the two of us either.

She moved downwards quickly, practically ripping my jeans in an attempt to get them off. Without me realising, she ripped my panties also, before biting my hip, leaving a love bite I'm sure, before moving her mouth round, and attaching it to my clit, sucking hard, so hard that it was almost painful. She slammed three fingers into me, making my hips rise and making me let out a squeal of surprise, before I adjusted. It didn't take long for me to be teetering on the edge. I spilled over when she raked her teeth over my clit, none to gently. As I slumped Tara crawled up beside me.

"Never do that to me again. We take care of each other. Got it?" She said. I nodded weakly, barely able to do much else. She smiled before curling up next to me.  
>"You can pay me back when you regain movement."<p> 


End file.
